deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Hyaenodon vs. Venator
It's the ultimate match of hunter vs. hunter as these two deadly warriors enter the field of battle. Hyaenodon, the gargantuan predator of prehistoric Asia that had a plan to hunt every form of prey in it's territory! Venator, a duo of deadly Roman gladiators with a specialty in hunting animals to near extinction! When the titan of Asia meets the hunters of Rome, only one can emerge as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Hyaenodon Across North America and Asia, there was a razor-toothed menace that roamed the plains. It had a guilltoine for a mouth, and could run at 35 miles per hour in no time at all. It's name was Hyaenodon, '''and it was an absolutely terrible creature. Despite its small intellect, it easily gathered food with it's razor sharp teeth, gigantic head, and fast speed. Hyenadon vs. Enteleton.jpg|Hyaenodon in combat with it's arch-nemesis; the Killer Pig, Entelodont Hyenadon chow down.jpg|Hyaenodon sinks it's teeth into a prehistoric camel Hyenadon skeleton.JPG|The skeleton of a Hyaendon Please watch the entire video though Venator Although technically not a class of gladiator, the '''Venator is a specialized public fighter who fought in the Coliseum against wild animals. Armed with a spear and a net, the Venator engaged in combat with exotic animals such as bears, lions, and elephants. Assisted by a bestiarius gladiator who carried a whip, the Venator was one of the more specialized fighters to grace the Coliseum; it is estimated that over 9,000 animals were killed by Venator gladiators. Venator mosaic.jpg|Several Venators in combat Venator Whip.jpg|A Roman whip Spear1.png|Spear X-Factors |-|Intelligence= *'Venator: 60' *'Hyaenodon: 30' Hyaenodon is an animal, incapable of anything outside of animal instinct and basic survival needs. Nevertheless, Hyenadon's instincts allow it to dominate most of the prey it's born with. The Venator is a human, which gives him the ability to come up with strategies and tactics that remain outside the grasps of the Hyenadon. |-|Physicality= *'Venator: 70' *'Hyaenodon: 80' The Hyaenodon, despite it's incredibly small brain, trades that off with it's incredible speed, stamina, and strength. It's skull is incredibly heavy, capable of causing immense blunt trauma, and it can reach speeds well past human capabilities. Adding it's heightened animal senses, it's physical capabilities are far beyond that of the beaten down Venator. He's nothing to be scoffed at, but he's an underfed gladiator who does what he needs to survive. |-|Hunting Abilities= *'Venator: 50' *'Hyaenodon: 75' The Venator's are used to fighting animals in an open ground with little to stop him from closing the distance. However, in our battle portrayed here, the Hyaenodon's heightened sense and natural camouflage gives it the ability to hide and trail it's prey, turning our experienced human hunter into unsuspecting prey. |-|Tactics= *'Venator: 65' *'Hyaenodon: 40' The Venator, as previously stated, is capable of forming competent strategies in the midst of combat. The Venator can find ways to create ambushes, form traps, and several other forms that the rather narrow-minded Hyaenodon can't foresee. The Hyaenaoon is capable of hunting different animals with different strategies, but that's instinct not actual planning. Notes |-|Basic Voting Information= *The battle will take place in a specially built Coliseum. The battle has tall grasses, rock formations, a water hole, and several other items to imitate the wild. *The numbers will be a single Hyenadon vs. two Venators. *Voting ends June 7th, 2014 at 11:59 PM. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of lengthy edges, including X-Factors. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. Also, a lack of X-Factors summary will reduce it to half. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias such as "Venators cuz their dudes" #Stupid reasons like "Hurr durr Hyaenodon cuz it has teeth." #One-line edges Battle Today was an important day within the city of Rome. As citizens from all over the city walked to the imposing Coliseum, the bright shining sun shone harshly upon the two gladiators in the arena. Yet they waited as the closed gates, only some getting to glimpse the fight that was shown only to the most powerful in the city. This was not the main event, but it was still a gory and entertaining opening act. Those of higher status and nobility cheered as one of their favorite champions, Marellius Scipius, smacked his shield into the face of his victim. The fearful slave fell clumsily into the high grasses, watching his killer tower upon him. "Any last words, puny man?" The slave feebly held up the Gladius given to him, only for Marellius to smash him kneecap with a blow from his mighty club. As the victim screamed with the agony of a dying animal, Marellius turned away and screamed at the audience. "Are you not entertained?" The gladiator yelled in a fit of bloodlust, absorbing the cheering and yelling of the crowd. "Finish him! Make him suffer! Off with 'is head!" The shouts got louder, some even trying to spit on the fallen slave. Their saliva fell short from a long way, but their screams filled the Coliseum still. "What say you, my Caesar!" Marellius ordered, glaring at the emperor seated high above all. Marcus Aurelius, standing high before his subjects, pointed his thumb downward. The execution was swift and brutal. Listening to the uproar of the noblemen, Marellius smashed his club one final time into the slave's head, breaking his skull with ease. "Marellius! Marellius!" The cheers for their gladiator soared through the empty Coliseum. As a few men dragged the slave's rotten corpse off of the battlefield and Marellius walked away as champion, two more men walked out onto the field as the spectators were finally allowed in for this special, one-time event. The rumors had it, the mysterious trading partners of the East had found one of the last of it's ancient creatures. A time before man itself, this beast apparently came from. The two Venators stood atop a rock outcrop specialy built into the Colesium dramatically, their spears jabbed into the dirt for now. The spectators seated and watched as the gates into the arena slowly opened, revealing a monster of a creature; The Hyaenodon. The beast snarled, it's small brain attempting to comprehend the situation presented to it. Looking around it, the Hyaenodon saw the Venators watching him, assessing their prey. The crowd cheered on the beast, the noise deafening to the beast's ears. The Hyaenodon felt nothing but pain, and that pain quickly turned to anger. In a matter of seconds, the Hyaenodon charged at the Venators. Taken surprised by the Hyaenodon's stunningly fast recovery, the Bestarius managed to crack his whip at the beast before it headbutted him, sending him flying into the custom water hole built into the Colesium. The Venator made a hasty thrust, managing to scrape the Hyaenodon's leg before retreating to avoid another crippling swing of the beast's gigantic head. The Bestarius rose from the stunning blow, watching his partner and the Hyaenodon circle each other. Hefting his spear in hand, the Bestarius chages forward and thrusts his spear forward. The Hyaenodon backs away, before snapping it's jaws forward. The shaft crumples to pieces, leaving the Bestarius with nothing more than broken stick. As the Hyaenodon leaps forward for the final blow, the Venator quickly throws his net over the Hyaenodon. A hushness swarmed through the crowd as the beast shrugged it's shoulders to no avail, desperately attempting to throw off the boundary placed upon him. The Venator, smiling cockily, walks up to the trapped creature. Kicking the Hyaenodon one time, the Venator victoriously thrust his spear into the animal's chest. The Coliseum erupted into cheers as the Hyaenodon gave a final, defiant roar. Blood sprouted from the wound profusely, and lay it's head down. The two gladiators shouted in victory, their prey bested and glory restored in Rome. Expert's Opinion The Venators ultimately triumphed over this gargantuan beast. While the Hyaenodon was the physically superior opponent, the tactical skills that the Venator's human brain gave him allowed him to defeat the narrow minded animal. Category:Blog posts